Huntress
by ashes at midnight
Summary: Not all of the men in Faith's past had been losers. One of them had been Dean Whinchester...and he introduced her to muscle cars and rock and roll! Rated T for themes. A short Faith/Dean fic. Complete. Please R and R


**Disclaimer: Faith and Buffy belong to Joss Whedon, Dean belongs to Eric Kripke.**

**A/N: This is just a little idea that popped into my head while I was at work lol. Takes place during the Buffy Season 3 episode 'Revelations', with a flashback to pre-series, pre-slayer Faith (in italics).**

**No specific spoilers for Supernatural apart from the main character Dean, and the fact he is a Hunter. This is a Faith/Dean fic, my first! I love both BtVS and Supernatural and decided to have a go and put the two worlds together. Faith and Dean seemed to be the best fit in my opinion! Rated for language and adulty themes, but nothing explicit.**

**If you would like to see the banner i have made for this story just visit my profile!**

**Read, review but most of all enjoy!**

Huntress

The night was still and silent as Buffy and Faith slowly walked down one of the main streets of Sunnydale. A few street lamps lit the way but otherwise the night was dark and uninviting. A sense of desolation hung in the air as they trudged past a stinking alley. High above the starts twinkled in the night sky, the crescent moon smiling happily, a stark contrast to the Hellmouth they walked upon.

It was a night of patrol, and of uneasy bonding. The arrival of Ms. Post had shaken both girls up. Buffy because she didn't like the way the new woman treated Giles, as if he was some buck-toothed hillbilly and not the... well if not exactly respected, well-liked Watcher he was!

Faith didn't like the woman either, she had problems with authority, she liked doing her own thing, relying on herself and no one else. She hated having to report to someone who looked like a blonde Mary Poppin's, complete with the pompous English accent!

Both Slayers were wired, the situation with Lagos hadn't improved. They were no closer to finding the glove, or the damn demon that was after it.

But Buffy had a secret, unknown to Faith and the others Angel was back, with his soul and living in the mansion.

Faith; like always was feeling left out, the Scooby's were a tight nit group. They were all very close, and getting into the group, being able to feel wanted and needed was harder then she originally thought. She wasn't good at making friends, she could count the amount of friends she had in her entire life on one hand.

She thought of herself as a loner, not only because she found it hard to relate to others, but because she was also wary of letting others in, of letting anyone see the real, vulnerable Faith. The Faith that was afraid of the things that went bump in the night.

She let out a sigh and glanced out of the corner of her eye at the shorter blonde who was bouncing along beside her. Buffy had a small smile of her face, and a faraway look in her wide hazel eyes.

"What ya thinking about?" she asked as they hopped back up onto the pavement and started walking across a small park. Off to the side, a few meters away a kids playground stood vacant in the middle of a field of grass and clover. At this time of night the swings stood still, not even the creak of their chains could be heard.

Buffy glanced up quickly, a startled look on her face "What…oh" she paused and sighed "Nothing…" she muttered

Faith smirked "A boy? Scott?" she grinned again, a mischievous glint in her dark eyes

"Oh…no…not Scott" whispered Buffy sadly, glancing down at the ground

Faith frowned in puzzlement "You really like them don't you" she whispered softly, her eyes widening at the revelation

"What!" snapped Buffy turning around and looking directly at Faith with wide horrified eyes "Them, there is no them! Who the hell told you there is a them!" she screeched

Faith laughed heartily, throwing her head back and opening her mouth wide in mirth "Not like that!" she grinned, and rolled her eyes "Jesus, and everyone thinks I have a dirty mind!" she continued while Buffy blushed a deep red "I meant guys, men whatever! You actually like them" her voice showed her surprise, and her contempt.

Buffy looked at her sadly "Yeah" she whispered "Why not?"

Faith rolled her eyes "Lets see" she muttered raising her hand and counting on her fingers "Ronnie, deadbeat. Steve, klepto. Kenny, drummer." she shrugged "Eventually, I just had to face up to my destiny as a loser magnet." She sighed loudly "Now it's strictly get some, get gone. You can't trust guys" her face was hard and closed, her eyes dark and full of remembered pain

"You can trust some guys" Buffy whispered softly, looking down and watching her feet. Faith fell silent, an unconscious signal of disagreement.

Buffy glanced up and looked the younger Slayer in the eyes. She grinned "Really, I've read about them" she joked

Faith laughed again and shook her head

"Come on Faith" snapped Buffy with a roll of her eyes "Their must have been at least one guy who wasn't a complete…" she shrugged

"Loser?"

"Yeah" muttered Buffy with a curious glance at Faith

Faith bit her lip. They had crossed the park by now and were walking down a dark side street. On one side was a row of houses, on the other a tall brick wall. Faith heard a rustling from the other side, and then a deep growl as a dog barked furiously, throwing itself against the wall in fury.

Faith waited until they were a block away and the dog had finally fallen silent before she took a deep breath "Well their was one guy, who wasn't all that bad" she whispered reluctantly as she remembered his handsome chiselled face, his piercing green eyes and that cocky grin.

Buffy smiled slowly "Yeah? That's great Faith!"

Faith shrugged "Whatever" she muttered. She struggled with her thoughts; she remembered the way he had smiled at her. Taken her in his arms and held her tight, as his lips pressed down on hers in a tender kiss.

Buffy looked at her "So, you going to tell me his name or what?" she asked with an amused smirk.

Faith rolled her eyes "Dean" she whispered. She bit her lip and looked at Buffy out of the corner of her eye "It was back when I lived in Boston, before I became a Slayer. He and his dad and brother were just passing through. He said something about his dad doing a job" she shrugged dismissively.

"And" prompted Buffy curiously, feeling the need to know more about this little insight into Faith's past

The dark haired Slayer shrugged "He was a few years older then me, he introduced me to muscle cars and rock music" she looked down and Buffy noticed the small smile making a rare appearance "He was my first" she whispered softly.

xxxxx

_The bed was a beacon on the other side of the room, a wide soft, comfy...oh so comfy beacon! Faith looked up at the tall young man who currently had his arms around her small waist. His eyes were dark and hooded, his body pressed against hers. She could feel how much he wanted her, she wanted him too. _

_She was 15 now, old enough to make her own decisions, her mother didn't care about her, and she knew this young man did. She wanted him to be hers._

_She smiled, licked her lips and slowly, boldly she reached for his belt buckle, her cheeks slowly turning a shade of pink as she realised what she was doing. _

_Dean placed his hand over hers, stilling her nervous movements "You sure Faith?" he asked, a hint of the south colouring his voice._

_She looked up at him and nodded firmly "I'm ready" she told him before kissing him softly. He smiled around her lips and pulled her towards the bed, she let him. As he layed her down on the bed he reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a small handgun that had been stuffed into the waistband of his jeans. Faith's eyes widened and he chuckled softly before reaching over and dropping it down onto the floor. "Sorry about that" he muttered "Ya never know what you meet on the highway!" _

_Faith laughed and wantonly wrapped her arms and legs around him, drawing him close against her body "Don't you mean 'who'" she asked_

_Dean gave her a look she couldn't understand, his green eyes showing a pain no teenager should have to endure "No" he whispered softly before bending down and kissing her firmly on the lips. A kiss of passion and promise. Faith moaned softly, clutching at his shoulders as he placed his hands on her hips and pressed his body hard against hers._

_She gasped at the new, tingly feeling his body was awakening in hers and closed her eyes "Damn" she whispered "Just...damn" she gasped again as Dean lips found her sensitive flesh._

xxxxx

Buffy bit her lip "Sounds like you really liked him" she whispered slowly.

Faith started and shook her head frantically; trying to rid herself of the erotic images of the night she and Dean had shared years ago.

She shrugged "Yeah, but then he left. No biggie"

"No biggie" asked Buffy, quirking an eyebrow and looking at Faith strangely

Faith turned her head and for a second Buffy saw the vulnerability in her dark gaze. Then she blinked and it was gone, replaced by a sly look and a mischievous smirk "Well, he was…" She laughed at Buffy's scandalous look

"Faith!" gasped Buffy as she turned a bright pink

"Jesus B!" Faith laughed again as she stalked on ahead, quickly passing the blond Slayer who had stopped in the middle of the road "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

**A/N: Well what do you all think? This is my first attempt at writing Faith in anything more then just a minor character. She is one of my fav characters though, and her whole journey from the 'Faith, hope and Trick' all the way to 'Chosen' is fascinating to watch! I have not done any Supernatural stories before, i have read a few...but mostly i'm just interested in watching the series. But i read a Faith/Dean fic the other day, it was really interesting and made my muse go wild! lol. Hense this fic. Sorry it is only a short one-shot, but honestly i just wanted to do a quick story, something to get the idea out of my head. This story immediately came to me, and I'm so happy with the results! Personally, i think Dean and Faith are well suited for each other. What do you all think about Dean being Faith first time? Please review if you liked/loved/hated it!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


End file.
